Something is Wrong With Zane
by HGM1Bubbles
Summary: (Not sure if it's good or bad) Ok so, some things have happened to Zane... Chill! It's not life threatening (at least we don't think it is), but it sure is creepy. We're not sure if he'll be ok, but he doesn't seem to notice the change, that, or he doesn't care. And as of now, he's planning something, but I'll get to that later. Warning: Zane OOC - Slight Zane/Kai (might grow more)
1. 1 Not Sure If It's Good or Bad

**Something is Wrong With Zane**

**Chapter 1**

**(Not sure if it's good or bad)**

Ok, so, some things have happened to Zane... Chill! It's not life threatening (at least we don't think it is), but it sure is creepy. We're not sure if he'll be ok, but he doesn't seem to notice the change, that, or he doesn't care. And as of now, he's planning something, but I'll get to that later. Anyway, let me tell you how this all started up to now...

* * *

A couple of days ago, Zane was in town running to check on dry clean and getting groceries. Unfortunately, on his way back he was involved in a hit and run accident. Only, he was the victim. When we heard of reports on the news saying that someone was injured and left alongside the road, everyone was in a panic and rushing to get to him before the paramedics get there. After we had successfully retrieved and patched him up, he has been laying in bed, being watched over by all of us. It wasn't until yesterday, he finally gained back his consciousness. And upon waking, his gaze set straight to the person closest to him. Which was Kai at the time since it was his turns to look over Zane.

Kai's face lit up when he heard a grumble come from his icy friend. He got up and went over to Zane's bedside to see if he was responsive enough to talk to. Things haven't quite been the same without the odd nindroid around. That whole day of, and after the accident have been dreadfully quiet, and it's been none stop tense watching. Though Jay managed to make us smile with hope, the atmosphere has rained on even his humor. Now, that Zane is finally awake, maybe things will ease up a bit.

* * *

Kai nearly jumped when he went over to Zane's bed and saw him staring straight at him. The icy blue eyes stared hard into his red-brown, making a shiver run down his back. As Kai got closer, Zane's facial expression changed from tense and alert to relieved. Zane's eyes drooped a little, and a warm smile made it's way to his lips.

"How you feeling Zane? Any better?" Kai inquired as he pulled a chair up and leaned in. Zane didn't say anything, all he did was sit up a little more. Kai was a little disappointed with the silence that followed his question. He was close to asking again because maybe he didn't hear, but was stopped by Zane.

Zane looked up at Kai with half lidded eyes as he raised his hand to the others face. He stroked the warm flesh, and smiled when he saw Kai's expression turn to shock and happiness. "Z-Zane?" The other stuttered, unsure about the situation, but none the less happy for him. The ice ninja continued to stroke the other and completely ignored the questionable look he was getting as he lean up more. And within a moment, Zane sat up fully and pulled the startled fire ninja into a hug.

* * *

**Well, I decided to start another story as I work on the other one I have. This one I wanted to make just for the heck of it, because you don't see much of this. Though this first chapter is short, I plan on adding more chapters later. And since this is only my second story, I'd like it if you'd review, and tell me what you think of my writing.**

**Thanks!~**


	2. 2 That Awkward Moment, True or False

**Something is Wrong With Zane**

**Chapter 2**

**(This Awkward Moment / True or False)**

**So I promised that I would get this chapter done by the weekend, hopefully before the Easter holiday, I hope I have accomplished that. :) And I hope you will like this chapter, I actually feel better about this one...kinda. ^^' Also, I'm on DeviantArt - HollowRain1 - just an FYI. **

**~!Anyway~!Warning!-Zane OOC~! and more than slight~! Zane/Kai!~ with slight one-sided Cole/Kai**

**~!Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Lego Ninjago!~...(ithink?)**

_**Previous Chapter:** Zane looked up at Kai with half lidded eyes as he raised his hand to the others face. He stroked the warm flesh, and smiled when he saw Kai's expression turn to shock and happiness. "Z-Zane?" The other stuttered, unsure about the situation, but none the less happy for him. The ice ninja continued to stroke the other and completely ignored the questionable look he was getting as he lean up more. And within a moment, Zane sat up fully and pulled the startled fire ninja into a hug._

* * *

Kai's eyes widened at the other wise too intimate touch from his known to be stoic friend. **"Zane! Wha-...?",** he was just a little put off by how the other acted to finish the question. Without putting more thought, other than thinking that Zane was just glad to be feeling better, Kai smiled and leaned into the hug.

Zane smiled when he felt the warm body he was holding relax and lean into him. He tightened his hold on Kai ever so slightly as he buried his face into the side of Kai's head. Nuzzled into the softer than expected hair, he breathed in the scent of apples & cinnamon.

Moments later the door to the room opened, and in the lead walked Sensei Wu, followed by, Jay, Nya, Llyod, and Cole. All of which had their own interesting reactions to the scene in front if them.

Jay had wide eyes as he took in all that he saw. He was a little surprised of the two opposites behaviors. Lloyd, holding the same reaction as Jay. Nya's first expression was shock, but it soon faded to a small smile. She was happy to see her brother with the once unconscious friend. As for Sensei, his face gave nothing away other than a hint of a smile.

* * *

At that moment Kai didn't really have much of a choice about going anywhere, especially with Zane's vice grip around his waist. Oblivious to how awkward this moment would be to anyone else, Kai just stayed where he was. It wasn't until he felt Zane's hold loosen, as if giving him permission, did Kai hop/step away with a look of delighted surprise. **"Hey guys! I didn't hear you come in. Zane is awake now. So, I guess you can ask your questions. Ha Ha Ha..."** Kai stepped aside as the others began to crowd around the bed, asking Zane several questions concerning his health.

* * *

_'Kai is so warm, Oh, what I'd give to have this body with me at night. His hair is a pleasant surprise too, it's a lot softer than I expected. I like that he showers with Apple Cinnamon scented soaps, it kind of fits him. Hmmm...~'_ I sigh and enjoy the feeling of the other in my arms, he fitted perfectly.

I wished it would be like this forever, but my hopes were crushed when I could feel the others approaching. Without thinking, I feel my hold tighten even more so that there's no possible way for Kai to get away. Then, THEY walk in. I smile at them as they stare at us. Kai hasn't noticed yet, but his obliviousness is kind of cute of him. Kai turns around and sees the others, instantly I feel him freeze a little, but then I feel him try to get up.

While everbody's eyes are now on Kai, I take that moment to glare at Cole. Yes, I know that he's been trying to get at Kai, but I can't say that I don't feel possessive over him now too. This whole situation irks me, but I won't let it show on my face. I'm very disappointed they had to interrupt us, I really don't want the presence of anyone else right now.

I sigh inwardly, and loosen my hold on Kai. I hate that I have to let him go, but I'll get my chance again soon enough. I feel him slip away, and I nearly growl with the need to hold him again, but I suck it up and turn my attention back to the others that have now crowd my bed, inconveniently blocking Kai out of my vision.

* * *

Sensei walked into the room I was in, he said we should all go check on Zane and give Kai a break. Behind him I can see Jay, Llyod, and Nya, waiting for me to join them.

I put up my book that I was reading and follow the others as we walk down the narrow hallways. When we reach the door we all take a deep breath before going in. To our surprise Zane is awake! I nearly jump with joy, but then I notice. Zane had his arms around Kai, with what looked to be like a hug gone pass just a regular hug. This scene was way to intimate for my liking. I wanted to rip Kai away from Zane at that moment, but I keep my cool and thoughts simple. _'Maybe he's just happy he's awake again...yeah, that's it! Just a normal happy, bro-hug.'_

I look over at Kai and notice a hint of a blush on his lightly tanned skin. Then I could feel Zane's eyes on me, as if he could tell I stared at Kai to long. That, or I'm just paranoid, and a little overreacting to their hug. I smile again later when I see Kai has been released from Zane's hold, and allows us to speak with Zane. I can see that Zane has made a great recovery, but I still feel the need to ask if he's alright.

Though my paranoia might be true, I can't just **not** care about my teammate whom is like a brother to us. I'll go with this now, but later, I will have to find out if Zane is going for Kai. I can't get that off my mine now. I must confirm my assumptions to be True, or False.

* * *

**Yay!~ I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm glad it didn't take too long to type this, now that I have my own laptop. :) I felt confident while I was typing this, and in the end I felt good, like this chapter was worth it. And as you might have noticed, this chapter is way longer than the other one, AND I updated at a more than reasonable time! Yay! So, I hope you guys like this chapter (even though I feel as though nothing much happened), and I hope you can understand it.**

** Please Fave & Review~ Tell how I did, or let me know If you liked this one. :) Any suggestions, feel free to message it~**

**Thank You For Your Support & Reading This!~ *PEACE***


	3. 3 Haven't You Noticed?

**Something is Wrong with Zane**

**Chapter 3**

**(Haven't You Noticed?)**

**Previous Chapter:** _Cole's POV: I look over at Kai and notice a hint of a blush on his lightly tanned skin. Then I could feel Zane's eyes on me, as if he could tell I stared at Kai too long. That, or I'm just paranoid, and a little overreacting to their hug. I smile again later when I see Kai has been released from Zane's hold, and allows us to speak with Zane._

_I can see that Zane has made a great recovery, but I still feel the need to ask if he's alright. Though my paranoia might be true, I can't just not care about my teammate whom is like a brother to us._

_I'll go with this now, but later, I will have to find out if Zane is going for Kai. I can't get that off my mind now. I must confirm my assumptions to be True, or False._

* * *

**Kai POV**

It's been about two hours now since Zane woke up. Everyone was crowded in the room for the first hour, so I took that chance to slip away for a much needed brake.

As I walked around, I couldn't help but smile. I was really happy that Zane was awake again. Things could finally go back to the way they were. Then all of us won't be stuck with Cole's cooking anymore, not that I want Zane to cook before he's fully healed. That would be asking for too much.

When I make it back to the house, I am immediately confronted with Zane. He was walking around with an apron on as if he was ready to cook again. I was about to ask, but he beat me to it**. "Good Evening Kai. What would you like for dinner?"** He smiled as I looked at him with utter disbelief. **"ZANE!? Why are you up? You should be in bed, resting!"** I couldn't believe he felt the need to make dinner already, not that I'm complaining, but still! He needs a break.

**"Kai, I've been in bed for a couple of days, I believe that is enough rest for now. I can walk around just fine too, I'm fully capable of cooking dinner for us tonight. Besides, those guys told me how bad these past days have been with Cole's cooking. I thought I'd make up for it with dinner."**

I'm still staring at him with horror, but I soon break out into laughter and smile. I wipe a fake tear away as I say," **Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, Gee, I just hope they didn't mention that in front of Cole. That would've been very insulting. Anyway, Zane, you don't have to feel responsible for the past days. We're just happy to talk to you again, but if you insist, I wouldn't mind your food again. I could help too, if you would like?"**

* * *

**Zane POV**

"**That would be just fine, Kai. So, what is it that WE should make for dinner?**" I gladly put more emphasis on the 'we' part, and I can see Kai smile further. I nearly laugh at how delighted Kai looks about the idea of us cooking together. He's probably excited to eat something other than that junk that Cole calls food. I nearly scowl, but do it inwardly at the thought of my friends, and Kai, eating such horrid filth.

"I've been craving Chinese Food for a while now. Do you think we can manage?" He looks at me with pleading, hungry eyes, and I try not to let that look get to my head. Or any other part of me for that matter…So I keep my cool, and nod with a smile.

Later I planned on making fried rice, orange chicken, egg rolls, lo mein, dumplings, and egg drop soup. All of which I chose recipes that would be easy to make, and delicious. So, this should go by fairly well.

* * *

**Cole POV**

Earlier this day I was confronted by Zane. I had initially thought it would be concerning what had happened when he had awoken, about Kai, but I was wrong. He came up with a smile as he told me he'd be making dinner. I was shocked and told him he didn't have to, but he insisted.

I felt bad afterwards, because of what I was thinking. I felt even worse knowing that he felt the need to cook again already. He probably was told by the others about my food. What kind of leader am I? I can't even cook.

So, after thinking about the past hour, I decide to head to the kitchen. I want to help, even if it's something simple like washing vegetables. At least I won't be totally useless.

As I walk into the area before the kitchen, I can smell the makings of a great dinner.

* * *

**Kai POV**

"Wow Zane! I never knew cooking could be so much fun! Ha ha ha. This is like my first time actually doing it. Usually Nya chases me out of the kitchen because she doesn't trust my cooking skills. She thinks I'm going to mess it up by burning it or something."

Zane laughs at my eclamation. He looks aroung to counter, then back at me saying, "Well you're a natural at this. If Nya saw you now, I bet she wouldn't believe her eyes!"

I feel my face getting warm at his praise, so I look away to hide it. My face grows an even darker shade of pink as Zane is laughing and trying to see.

All of a sudden I start to laugh uncontrollably, like literally. Zane was tickling my side, and I could hardly catch my breath between laughing fits.

Finally he stops, but his hands don't move from where they were on my sides.

I can feel his cool breath along the back of my neck and ear.

W-what?!...

Arms loop around my waist and tighten, his body flesh against me.

The Hell?!...

* * *

**HMFFF!- FFinally! SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! I finally got over my laziness (again) and finished this chapter! Even though I only had to add a few sentences, it's been done for a long time. ^^' Sorry!~**

**In the next chapter, SHIT GOES DOWN!...jk. IDK yet what will happen, but it'll come, I'm sure it'll get to my point! Not sure what that point is, but it's coming.~**

**Anyway, I would like like to thank all of you who read this. I'd like to know if I should add something, or what you think about it. I'd really appreciate that~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Thanks for reading & Plz review~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
